Arche's Confusion
by Ayasaka
Summary: Cless, Mint, Arche and Chester are in the real world. Arche is crazy about Cless, but hasn't realized that Cless' eyes on Mint. Cless asks for Chester's help without knowing that Chester is in-love with Arche.
1. Arche's Confusion

Uhm.. This is my very first fanfic. Please criticize this if you want to. Read it and review it, Pleeeeease!!!!!  
  
Anyway, I just made up all the scenes. The characters are all from Tales of Phantasia.  
  
The setting is in the present, so just fill out their costumes.  
  
Please read it and enjoy!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arche's Confusion  
  
"HAIYA!!!!" Arche leaped into Cress' stomach as she woke him up. Cress stumbled in surprise.  
  
"W-what??" He pulled himself together and found Arche on top of him, smiling.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!"  
  
"Arche?! Get off me!!" Cress pushed Arche away off him and off the bed. Arche leaped into the floor. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing??"  
  
"I came here to wake you up!!! You're mom told me to go up and so I did." Arche replied with a big smile on her face.  
  
"But it's six in the morning?!"  
  
"Arche wants to invite you for breakfast!!" Cress frowned at Arche's words. He knew how awful Arche cook. "I've been practicing a lot lately."  
  
"Anyway, could you please leave my room??"  
  
"HAI!!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Downstairs..  
  
"Tee, hee! Do you want to visit my pace?! I've already prepared breakfast!"  
  
"Uhm." Cress hesitated. The last that he ever wanted to do was taste Arche's cooking.  
  
"Tee, hee! Arche giggled. "You're too easy!!! I can't believe you fell for it." She continued. "Anyway, Mint asked me for some pancakes and chocolate at her place. I dropped by because I thought maybe you'd want to join us."  
  
Cress was surprised to hear Arche's words. Maybe Arche has already realized that he only sees her as a sister.  
  
"I wanted to thank her for chaperoning!!" Arche added.  
  
Cress sighed. I thought so.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After visiting Mint's house, the three of them made their way to school. They've met Chester along the way.  
  
The four of them attend the same school. Arche, Cress and Chester were childhood friends since kindergarten. They've grown up together, living in the same block.  
  
Mint has just transferred in three months ago. Since then, she had tons of suitors. What could she do? She's very pretty, having long, golden blonde hair. Every guy wants her.  
  
She's been hanging out with Cress and his friends because of a special reason. There had been a time when a bunch of gangsters tried to harass her. Luckily, Cress was walking downtown and spotted them. He helped Mint. Since then, Cress has been, somewhat he's knight.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
At lunch, Cress asked Chester to meet him in the school's rooftop. He asked Chester for some private matters.  
  
"Chester, I need your help!!!"  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
There has been a moment of silence. Then, Cress began.  
  
"I. I want you to go out with Arche!"  
  
"W-what?!" Chester was surprised with Cress' sudden words. He was actually surprised to hear those words. True, he has adored Arche very much. But, no one knew about his feelings towards her.  
  
"Please Chester! You're the only one who could help me."  
  
"Why?" Chester wondered why Cress was acting that way. Chester has always envied Cress for winning Arche's attention. He has already given up the fight because he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Cress.  
  
"See, I've asked Mint out this weekend."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"We've never had spent some quality time together." Cress sighed. "We've already gone out a couple of times, but, no matter how hard I keep it a secret Arche's seems... Arche has some good noses."  
  
"What about it? So what if Arche finds out about your date?"  
  
"Well, Arche always interfere!!!" Cress started. "She claims ME as HER date!!! And, she keeps complaining on why I had to bring a chaperon?!"  
  
Chester can't help sympathizing his friend. He made up his mind in helping his friend. Well, here goes nothing! He prepared his words. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
That weekend, the four of them went to an amusement park. Chester went with Mint while Arche tied herself with Cress. After some rides, the four of them sat on a bench to have some rest. Chester proposed to have some ice cream and asked Arche to help him out. Arche agreed.  
  
While the two of them were gone, Cress and Mint left the bench. They proceeded to their plan and had a date of their own.  
  
"OOOOOOHHH!!! Where the heck has gone???" Arche exclaimed. "I can't believe they're gone and left me with such a loser!"  
  
"Hey don't complain, I've got nothing to do with it." Chester crossed his finger.  
  
Arche frowned.  
  
"Well, there's nothing that we could do. Why don't we take a walk for a while? Maybe we'll bump with them." Chester thought about Cress' schedule to avoid meeting up with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two of them went to almost all the corner of the park. They've ridden almost all the rides. A little later, Arche thought of visiting one place.  
  
"Let's go to the spook house!!!" Arche delightfully suggested. Her anger was now replaced with thrills and enjoyment. It was obvious that she was having a great time.  
  
Chester too, was having one of the finest days of his life. To be with Arche is like a dream that has come true.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why? ARE YOU AFRAID THAT A GHOST MIGHT SUDDENLY APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE?!" Arche teased.  
  
"Talk to yourself. I bet you'd be the one who'd first scream."  
  
"Place your bet on it." Arche accepted his challenge.  
  
None of them spoke a word when they've entered the spook house. Both of them braced themselves for the surprises.  
  
Arche seemed to have a good time. The sights in the spook house were not scaring her that much. There were vampires, mummies, tombs, witches and everything. Arche gave a good laugh at them for failing to scare her.  
  
Chester kept his eyes on to Arche. That sight was the best that he could find. Nothing from the spook house stole his attention.  
  
Arche stopped and started laughing.  
  
"What now? This is supposed to be a spook house and not a fun place."  
  
"But I can't help it!" Arche tried her best to keep her laugh. "T- that zombie looks like you!!!" She laughed harder as she pointed the skinny zombie.  
  
Chester frowned. It did look like Chester.  
  
Arche suddenly froze. The laughter in her face vanished.  
  
"W-what now?" Chester asked worried about Arche.  
  
Arche looked at her feet. She felt it; something was crawling in her feet. It was a mouse. She closed her eyes and started imagining that nothing was in her feet. "G-go away little mousy?" she shook her foot to let go of the mouse. "C'mon now."  
  
But the mouse had no intention of leaving her skin. It climbed up to her knees. "Eeeeeeak!!!" She jumped unto Chester hugging him, hugging him tightly. The mouse freaked out and ran in terror.  
  
"A-are you alright?" Chester asked him. He followed the mouse with his eyes and thanked it.  
  
"Keep it away from me!!" She hid her face in Chester's chest.  
  
Chester hugged her, just like a knight who'd protect his dearest princess. He wished the time to stop, but it was impossible. He loosened his grip and said "It's gone." He smiled.  
  
"R-really?" She raised her face and saw Chester smiling. She blushed. She didn't realized what she was doing. "U-uhm. sorry." She left Chester's arm.  
  
They left the spook house not talking to each other. Arche was embarrassed with what she has done while Chester smiled, reminiscing the events.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nothing seemed to have happened after they left the spook house. Arche acted like usual, like nothing has happened. She has completely forgotten about the scene. Well, in Chester's case, he may never forget such event.  
  
"How long does those two want to hide??" Arche complained. They were walking in the park while trying to find a place to sit.  
  
The sun has almost disappeared in the sky.  
  
Chester sighed. After all the events, Arche still seemed not to notice his feelings.  
  
"Hey slowpoke!!!" Arche yelled. "If you don't hurry up we may not be able to find a seat!"  
  
The two of them walked in the park looking for a vacant seat while looking for Cress and Mint.  
  
"There!! There!! Behind the tree! There's a vacant seat." She raced to the seat that she found.  
  
Chester followed her. "Can't you wait just for a sec?!" Chester complained. Chester stopped and looked at Arche. Arche stood beside the seat, shocked. "Hey! What happened?!" he raced towards her.  
  
When he caught up with her, he looked to the direction Arche faced. They had found the other couple. Cress and Mint, kissing.  
  
"Cress-kun." Arche's eyes began to water.  
  
Chester stood there completely helpless. What can he do??  
  
"CRESS." Arche was about to call Cress and Mint's attention when her mouth was shut. She found Chester kissing her, he hugged her tightly that she was unable to push him.  
  
Please. just leave them. they're lovers, can't you see?! Chester wanted to tell her those things.  
  
After a moment, she released Arche and found her crying. Arche placed her hands in her lips and shook her head.  
  
"JERK!!" Arche slapped Chester and ran away.  
  
Chester was left behind. With his hand in his cheek, he couldn't believe what he has just did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you'd enjoyed it. Anyway this is just Part 1 of my 2 part fanfic. I'll be starting the second part so I hope you read it. 


	2. Arche's Feelings

Here I am again.  
  
Thanks for reviewing my work!!! I'm sorry it took me a long time to finish this fic.  
  
Well, I hope many would try reading my fanfic. It's not that bad. Well, for me, it's quite good.  
  
This is the sequel of my previous fanfic Arche's Confusion. Please read it and review it as you may. Don't worry, Criticizing it will be a lot better.  
  
Uhmm. I can't bake so bare with me at some parts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was twelve in the afternoon. The school grounds were filled with students: some were in the hallway chatting lively about the recent events; some were in the cafeteria having their lunch; some were in the library studying; some remained in their rooms; and some were in the park.  
  
Unlike the other lively students, one was all alone in a corner of the school's park.  
  
It was Arche.  
  
Arche sat alone in the green, grassy field. Shaded by a cherry tree, she laid her back against the tree's trunk.  
  
She sank herself into a deep thought wondering why the things that had happened to her occurred: finding Cless, her childhood love, with Mint; and Chester kissing her. These events made the old, jolly, and annoying Arche to a loner. She now lived in a separate world away from her friends.  
  
Why did Chester kiss me? Was it to shut me up or was it something else?! Arche thought.  
  
"URGHHH!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT CRAZY THINGS!!!!" Arche commanded herself. She forced herself to think of something else. What's ahead? What was waiting for her? How would the things that had happened to her affect her life?  
  
"Naaaahhhh?! I'm not helping myself!! I've got to think of something else." she sighed. She hid her face to her knees and watched the grass move with the wind. She sighed again.  
  
Chester's lips were.  
  
Warm.  
  
His lips were.  
  
"URGH!!! WOULD YOU JUST GET OVER IT!!!" Arche stood up and started scolding herself. "There's just no way that, that guy could fall in love with." she stopped as she reviewed the words that came out of her mouth. And as she realized what she has just said, she fell to her knees. "Or could he be?!"  
  
The smooth breeze of the wind crossed her face. Arche felt the cold feeling of emptiness. She was alone and confused. She had no one to talk to. She had no one to ask for advice.  
  
"Chester-kun. Why?" she murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have both of you seen Arche-chan?" Mint asked Cless and Chester. The three of them were having lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, I know she came to school. She was in our Algebra class, right Chester?" Cless looked at Chester's direction. Chester didn't reply. "But immediately after the class, she just disappeared." Cless continued.  
  
"Uhm. I ran into her this morning and she didn't even greet me. It was as if she didn't saw me!?" Mint said.  
  
Chester evaded Mint as she looked at him. "Chester-kun, do you know what happened to her?" Mint asked him politely.  
  
"."  
  
"Come on. Did anything happen to you? Do you know why she is avoiding us?" Cless added.  
  
"."  
  
"Chester, is there something wrong?" Cless asked.  
  
Chester stood up. "Nothing." Then, he walked away from them.  
  
"Chester!" Cless called as he followed his friend. "What's wrong?" He held Chester's left shoulder to stop him.  
  
Chester gave him an unhappy look and jerked Cless hand. "It's none of your business." He began walking again. He walked out of the cafeteria, out of Cless and Mint's sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chester he walked in the hallway back to his classroom. Lunch break was almost over.  
  
What have I done.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Arche-chan.  
  
When he was about to enter his classroom he saw a glimpse of someone from the other direction. It was Arche.  
  
"Arche-chan." he murmured. He was surprised to see her.  
  
Arche was just as surprised as he was. She took a deep breath then continued to walk, she was also about to return to their classroom.  
  
Chester didn't know what to do. Arche was about to pass by him..  
  
Think!!! He commanded himself.  
  
"Y-yo!?" he raised his right hand to wave at her, but, Arche ignored him.  
  
Arche-chan. Gomen. I didn't mean to do what I did. Please, don't torture me like this. . . He wanted to tell her those words but he couldn't find the strength.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The happy days of their friendship was being torn apart. Arche seemed to be over reacting about things. But, what else could she do?! The things that had happened to her are least of what she has expected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sunday, Cless got frustrated from what was happening.  
  
What was Arche's problem?!  
  
He decided to call Chester and Mint to discuss on how they should engage with Arche. He phoned the both of them.  
  
Chester lived a few blocks away from Cless' while Mint lived on the other side of the town. After ten minutes, Chester arrived.  
  
"I can't stay too long; my sister Amy will kill me if I don't help her with the chores." Chester reminded his friend.  
  
"I understand." Cless replied. "Chester." Cless called. "Was there something that happened between you and Arche in the Amusement park?"  
  
Chester avoided his friend's eyes and stared in the window. "Nothing in particular."  
  
"C'mon man. You were the last person who was with Arche before she started acting weird." Cless demanded.  
  
Chester sighed and thought of how he would tell his friend what really happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Arche was in their kitchen trying to bake some cookies.  
  
"Arche-honey, don't mess up with the kitchen, okay?"  
  
"Yes mom!" she sighed. Her mind was completely out from what she was doing. "I guess I'm being too stubborn." she murmured.  
  
The kitchen was not in a mess compared to whenever Arche-goes-cooking. She wasn't practicing at all. But with her mind in a mess, she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
She got up and walked around the kitchen to get some eggs then sighed. "How the heck would I bake these cookies?" She got a mixing bowl and started mixing the flour and other ingredients that she prepared earlier.  
  
"I guess I over did it!" she sighed. "Cless doesn't like me! Maybe he does, but, the one that he loves is Mint."  
  
She looked at the bowl and saw that the mixture was ready to be baked. She realized that it was the first time she did a clean job. "I guess these cookies will taste better this time." She laughed then sighed.  
  
She prepared the pan and shaped the flour mixture unto it.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize to them. I've been spoiling their dates."  
  
She sighed. "I can't believe I didn't notice how stupid I've been."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Moments later, the cookies were baked  
  
She bent down to get the cookies out of the oven. She placed them in the table and removed the pot holder off her hands.  
  
"NAAAAAHHH?!" She was surprised to see that the cookies were shaped into the SD forms of Cless, Mint, and Chester's heads. "C-Cless-kun? Mint-san? I- Did I do this?!"  
  
Arche picked one of them, but, dropped it immediately. She forgot that the cookies were still warm. She stared at the cookie that she dropped, it was a cookie shaped like Chester.  
  
"Chester-kun."  
  
She picked it up again and blew at it gently.  
  
"Chester, why did you kiss me?!" she asked the cookie-shaped Chester. "Neh?! Why did you kiss me?" she giggled. "I didn't notice that you were cute!" she took a bite from it.  
  
"Nanda?!" she tasted the cookie. It tasted good. "Did I bake this thing?" she giggled again. For the first time in her life, the food that she made didn't turn out to be a poison. It tasted like real food.  
  
A thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize to them!!" She started packing the cookies in a lunch box and covered it in with a green handkerchief. She looked at the clock. It was almost nine in the evening.  
  
"Mom!" she called. "I'm going out for a while!!" then left the house.  
  
"Are you going to visit Cless again?" Arche's mother entered the kitchen and got surprised to find it clean.  
  
"Hmmm..." she picked a cookie that Arche left and tasted it. "Hmmm." she wondered. "Arche-honey, did you invite someone to bake?" But there was no reply, Arche has already left the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The streets were dark, empty, and quiet, nobody way around. Although there were street lights, some part of the street were still dark. Clouds covered the moon which made it even darker.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken as girl walked in the dark alley of the street, alone.  
  
It was Mint.  
  
She still has to walk for five blocks before reaching Cless' place. She was late for their meeting. Cless phoned her 30 minutes ago, and she still has to walk for 10 minutes before arriving there.  
  
Mint checked her watch to look at the time. It was 8:55.  
  
"Ara?! I'm 15 minutes late! I hope Cless-kun won't get mad."  
  
Just as she returned her sight in the street, she heard footsteps from behind. It bothered her so she walked faster.  
  
A man blocked her in the next street.  
  
Mint stopped. Her heart beat stronger. The group that blocked her way was Dhaos' group. One of her past suitors that she dumped.  
  
"Good evening my dear Mint. And where might you be heading?"  
  
"What do you want Dhaos?" she took a step backwards.  
  
"Are you afraid of something my dear Mint?" Dhaos approached her.  
  
"I said, what do you want?!" she demanded.  
  
"Boss, you've got quite a girl." Dhaos grinned as Grid, one of his subordinate commented.  
  
"Dhaos, what do you want?!" Mint continued.  
  
"What are you afraid of my dear Mint? I won't harm you."  
  
"He,he. What would we do to her boss?" Sekundes, another subordinate asked.  
  
"I'll repeat my question Dhaos, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mint raised her voice. She felt her back hit the wall.  
  
At that moment, she was surrounded by the three of them.  
  
"My dear Mint, I can't believe you raised your voice at me." Dhaos held Mint's right hand and forced it to the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DHAOS?!" Mint demanded.  
  
"What's with your tone dear?" He stared right through Mint's eyes. "It's been a while, how's your boyfriend doing? What was his name?! Cless Alvein, right?"  
  
"Take your hands off me Dhaos or you'll regret it!" Mint warned.  
  
"What?! Would you call for your darling Cless? Too bad, he won't come."  
  
"Shut up Dhaos."  
  
Dhaos forcibly tried to kiss her. Mint shut her mouth. She pushed Dhaos away but he was too strong for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Arche made her way to Cless' place. She held the cookies which she has wrapped in a green handkerchief, tightly.  
  
"I hope the guys would love this." she smiled.  
  
She was six blocks away when she heard a girl crying for help. She recognized the voice, it was Mint's.  
  
Arche hurried and saw a group of guys harassing Mint.  
  
"Mint-san"  
  
Without thinking, she rushed to the scene and jumped to kick Dhaos. "HAIYA!!!"  
  
Dhaos fell backwards. Grid supported him while Sekundes attacked Arche.  
  
To their surprise, Arche made a round house and kicked Sekundes. Sekundes lost his balance and fell.  
  
Arche was taking a Taekwondo class.  
  
Mint ran to Arche.  
  
"Mint-san, go call for help."  
  
"No, I won't leave you behind!"  
  
"Mint-san, go!! I can protect myself. Besides, we'll be in more trouble if we don't get help." Arche explained. "Now go!!!"  
  
"Ok." Mint hesitated, but, she made her way. She rushed to Cless' house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the way, Mint saw Chester walking to her direction  
  
"Chester-kun, Chester!!!" she called as she ran. "You have got to help Arche, she's in danger!!!" she gasped for air.  
  
"What?! Where is she?!" Chester rushed to her.  
  
"Two blocks away from here.."  
  
Without a word, Chester made his way to where Mint instructed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Brat? Do you know what you just did?!"  
  
Grid and Sekundes held Arche by the shoulder. Arche was hugging the cookies that she baked, tightly. "Made a fool out of you."  
  
Dhaos slapped her. "Do you know whom you are talking too?"  
  
"No, but I know you're a total loser!" Arche forced a smile to make it look like she was making fun at them.  
  
Grid and Sekundes forced her to the wall.  
  
"You've got quite a mind, kid? I like it." Dhaos said.  
  
"Was it a complement, thanks!" Arche continued. She knew she was in danger, but still.  
  
Dhaos grinned. "What do you have in that handkerchief?"  
  
"Something you guys don't know."  
  
"Hmm. Would you mind giving it to me?" Dhaos tried to hold the handkerchief.  
  
"Sorry, not for losers!" She forced it away from Dhaos.  
  
Dhaos got furious. She held Arche by the neck. "I like your attitude kid! Hey! Since you have let my Mint run! Would you let us play with you for a while?"  
  
"I don't have time for that. Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"  
  
Dhaos forcibly kissed her. Arche tried to jerk him away, but, there were too many of them. She bit Dhaos lips hard. It bled. Dhaos moved away from her.  
  
"BITCH!!!" Dhaos slapped her. Arche right cheek turned bright red.  
  
"STOP IT!!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!" Chester ran to their direction.  
  
"C-Chester-kun." Arche was surprised to see Chester in the scene.  
  
Chester raised his right arm and punched Dhaos in the face. Dhaos flew backwards from the force of Chester's punch.  
  
Chester elbowed Grid in the stomach which made him lose his grip to Arche's shoulder. Arche kicked Sekundes between his legs which made him fell to his knees crying.  
  
Dhaos got up and rushed to Chester, he tried to punch him. But, Chester was very mad. He saw a glimpse of what had happened. How Dhaos slapped Arche in the face. Chester evaded it and gave him a punch in the stomach.  
  
Grid tried to attack Chester from his side, but, it was no use. Chester kicked him by in his chest. Then, he got back at Dhaos and got him by the shirt. He punched him in the face repeatedly. "HOW DARE YOU HURT ARCHE?!"  
  
"C-Chester?!" Arche was surprised to find Chester. But, she was more surprised with Chester's actions. She was worried. He didn't act like the normal Chester in a fight. Arche ran to his back and hugged him. "Stop it Chester, please!! You're killing him!"  
  
Chester snapped out of it and released Dhaos. His angry face calmed down to Arche's voice.  
  
Arche saw Sekundes got up. She used the lunch box covered with the green handkerchief to hit Sekundes in the face. It was a metal lunch box. It made Sekundes' face to bleed. She also used it against Grid.  
  
"If you want to live, LEAVE!!!" Arche commanded them. The three of them ran away.  
  
Chester approached Arche and held her cheek.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Arche turned her face and blushed. "Mmmm." she nodded.  
  
Chester hugged her. He hugged her tightly. "I was worried about you.." Arche was surprised with what he did. She smiled. She was happy to feel the warmth of Chester's body. "I'm sorry." he continued. "I'm sorry I was late."  
  
"Mmmm." Arche shook her head. "It's ok!"  
  
Chester released her a bit to look at her face. "Did they do anything to you?!"  
  
Arche remembered Dhaos' kiss. She bit her lip. "Well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was making fun of them. Then, the leader got really mad. He said he liked me and kissed me." Arche tried to say it in the nicest way.  
  
Chester released Arche and turned to the direction where Dhaos ran.  
  
Arche pulled him. "Iie, don't worry about it! I bit his lips real hard. I bet he can't kiss anyone for a long time."  
  
Chester tried to control his anger. "I'll get him next time!" he remarked.  
  
Arche giggled. "Why are you so mad?"  
  
"Why? Because they hurt you!" Chester answered.  
  
"Why so mad? It's just me!"  
  
Chester approached her then hugged her again.  
  
"Why?!" He repeated the first word from Arche's question.  
  
"Because.." He held Arche's head and freed her a bit to stare at her eyes.  
  
"I love you.." He finally had the strength to confess his true feelings to Arche. He felt happy and relieved to find Arche in his Arms.  
  
"C-Chester-kun." Arche blushed.  
  
"I have loved you since we were kids. I- I won't let anybody hurt you again."  
  
Arche's eyes began to water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Cless-kun! C'mon!!! Arche needs help!"  
  
"But you said you've asked Chester."  
  
"Yes! But, there were three of them!!"  
  
"Don't worry. A furious Chester against Dhaos and his subordinates are no match."  
  
"That's why we have to go."  
  
"Relax! I bet they've pulled off Chester's adrenaline. They won't be a match for him. You've seen how Arche made a fool out of them."  
  
"But, but."  
  
"Relax!" Cless offered a seat to Mint who has been walking back and fort. "I bet those love birds are having a sweet chat right now."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day.  
  
Cless was laughing at Chester's story on how he beat the three guys single handedly. Then Chester pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
Arche gave it to him during the morning. Don't open it 'til lunch time! He remembered. That was what Arche instructed him.  
  
He opened it.  
  
"Go back to the classroom. NOW!!!"  
  
It said.  
  
Chester made his way back to the classroom.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Cless called.  
  
"Go and have lunch with your Mint!" Chester waved at him without looking back.  
  
"Hmm." he wondered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chester entered the classroom and saw Arche sitting beside his seat. He saw a lunch box placed in his table and another with Arche.  
  
Chester made his way and sat in his seat.  
  
Arche opened her lunch box, prepared her chopsticks and said. "Ittedekimasu!!"  
  
Chester smiled and opened the lunch Arche made for him. "Ittedekimasu!" He watched Arche as she ate her lunch, her head down, blushing.  
  
He tasted Arche's cooking. "Hmmm." It tasted good. Not Arche.  
  
"Did you ask your mom to cook this for us?" Chester asked.  
  
Arche broke her chopsticks.  
  
"I made it myself." She looked at Chester forcing a smile.  
  
"Ehehe."  
  
Arche calmed herself. She smiled then giggled. "Hope you'd like it!"  
  
Chester smiled. "Are you sure you cooked this?"  
  
Arche frowned.  
  
"Ok. I believe you. Thanks for the lunch, darling!!" Chester began eating again happily.  
  
Arche blushed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At last.  
  
It's finished.  
  
Hope you'd like this fic!  
  
I was wondering if I'd start a new fic in continuation of this one. I'll be including a special guest from another game.  
  
And uhm.  
  
Maybe I'd include Suzu and Klarth next time.  
  
I hope I can do that.  
  
Again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
